Un monde parallèle
by TomiMact
Summary: Stiles (humain) et Scott (loup-garou) se retrouve dans un univers bien étrange où les vampires et d'autres créatures sont à Beacon Hills. l'autre Stiles est un vampire et l'autre Scott est un humain... (après la saison 1)
1. Chapitre 1 : What the

Un monde parallèle

à l'origine je voulais l'appeler : « Vous avez dit loup-garou ? Non vampire... »

résumé:

Stiles (humain) et Scott (loup-garou) se retrouve dans un univers bien étrange où les vampires sont à Beacon Hills. l'autre Stiles est un vampire et l'autre Scott est un humain... après la saison 1

il n'y a pas que des vampires ou des loups-garous c'est pourquoi j'ai changé de titre.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (peut-être certains...), ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs.

cette histoire deviendra surement un crossover...

Quelques spoilers de la saison 1 et début de la saison 2 (surement des personnages qui n'apparaissent qu'à partir de la saison 2 ou de la 3 se trouveront dans l'histoire)

bon bah c'est parti pour une nouvelle histoire (je continue l'autre histoire en parallèle)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : What the...

Allison et Scott étaient enfin réunis, ils regardaient la pleine lune...

quelques heurs plus tard :  
- bon il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille, je suis un peu fatigué... dit Scott en posant un baiser sur les lèvres d'Allison; on se voit demain...  
- oui... d'accord... à demain Scott... fit-elle  
Scott sauta du toit et partit en courant en direction de chez lui, il était vraiment grevé de cette journée... arriver chez lui il sauta par la fenêtre de sa chambre:  
- enfin ! mon lit ! Dit-il avant de sombrer.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Stiles qui était à l'hôpital, il dormait et rêvait de Lydia?  
- Lydia... appela-t-il dans son sommeil...  
soudain la lumière se mit à clignoter, ce qui réveille Stiles:  
- eh ! C'est qui, qui s'amuse avec les lumières ?! Demanda-t-il en ronchonnant, mais personne ne lui répondit; mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? S'exclama-t-il en regardant autour de lui... ce n'est pas l'hôpital ça, à moins qu'ils ont refait la déco dans le thème de la forêt... et je croyais qu'il faisait nuit !  
en vérité Stile se trouvait dans la forêt de Beacon Hill, mais ça il l'ignorait...

* * *

Scott quant à lui se réveilla dans un autre endroit...  
- de l'herbe ? Ah non ! Je me suis pas transformé pourtant ! S'exclama-t-il; mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Deux lunes ? Et l'herbe est bleue... s'exclama t-il en écarquillant les yeux

il marcha un peu quand soudain... il traversa une sorte de tourbillon...  
il se retrouva devant une maison un peu délabrée...  
- « Il y a deux secondes elle n'était pas là ! » ce dit Scott surpris et complètement perdu

* * *

du côté de Stiles...  
- c'est bizarre... on dirait Beacon Hill, mais depuis combien de temps y a-t-il une météorite en plein milieu de la route ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant ce gros bout de « rocher » à moitié enfoncer dans le bitume...; je dois rêver ! Oui, c'est ça je rêve ! S'exclama Stiles pour se rassurer; je pince... et … Aï ! Ce n'est pas un rêve...  
- et non tu ne rêves pas, Stiles... dit une voix derrière lui  
- qui êtes vous ? Demanda Stiles en se retournant vers la voix, c'était un homme, grand et maigre mais sans avoir l'air fragile pour autant, brun les cheveux courts, les yeux vert brillant... « brillant ? » se dit Stiles étonné.  
- Je me nomme Tomi, d'où viens-tu ? Demanda Tomi à son tour  
- je viens de Beacon Hill... répondit Stiles déstabilisé  
- oui ça je sais, mais de quel univers ? Questionna Tomi de nouveau  
- comment ça ? Demanda-t-il complètement largué  
- oui de quel univers viens-tu, Stiles ? Demanda-t-il ici c'est mon monde... un peu spéciale je l'avoue... dit Tomi tranquillement  
- c'est trop bizarre... dit Stiles  
- bon tu m'appelleras quand tu le serra ! Dit Tomi avant de disparaître dans un éclair vert  
- mais où je suis ! Cria Stiles maintenant tout seul...

* * *

du côté de Scott

- qu'est que tu fait là, toi ? Demanda une voix derrière lui, il se retourna et découvrit...

à suivre...

* * *

bon ok ce début et un peu bizarre et court... Reviews, pour me dire ce que vous penser de ce début...

( je posterais de moins en moins et peut-être que le weekend car je reprends les cours lundi... )

bye TomiMact


	2. Chapitre 2 face à face

Un monde parallèle

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (peut-être certains...), ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs.

cette histoire deviendra surement un crossover...

Quelques spoilers de la saison 1 et début de la saison 2 (surement des personnages qui n'apparaissent qu'à partir de la saison 2 ou de la 3 se trouveront dans l'histoire)

bon bah c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre

* * *

Chapitre 2 face à face :

- qu'est que tu fait là, toi ? Demanda une voix derrière lui, il se retourna et découvrit...

- Peter ! Mais... tu es mort ? Derek t'a tué ! S'exclama Scott qui était vraiment totalement perdu  
- Derek ? Mon neveu ? Questionna le « mort »  
- non ton chien ! Lança ironiquement Scott ; bien sur, ton neveu !  
- Mon neveu est mort il y a plusieurs années...  
- quoi ? Mais...  
- mais changeons de sujet... j'ai faim, moi ! S'exclama-t-il en sortant ses dents pointues  
- tu es vampire !? S'exclama Scott  
- oui j'en suis un ! Dit-il en transformant sa face qui n'était pas très jolie à voir...

son front c'était plisser et ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes (Nda: il ressemble au vampire dans la série « Buffy contre les vampires »mais ils peuvent supporter le soleil)  
- Peter combien de fois je te l'ai dit, on ne joue pas avec la nourriture ! Lança une voix haut perchée  
- oh... excusez-moi. chef... s'excusa Peter, pendant que l'autre sortit de l'ombre et sauta en face de Scott  
- Siles ? Mais... qu'est que tu fait avec Peter ? Demanda Scott qui remarqua sa blancheur de sa peau, son ami était pâle, mais pas à ce point ! D'ailleurs il n'avait pas remarqué que Peter aussi était très pâle...  
- Scott le chasseur de monstres ! Que fait tu là !? Demanda Stile le regard dur  
- mais... que t'arrive-t-il ? Scott voulu le toucher, mais Stiles recula en montrant les dents et en grognant...  
- tu fait quoi là ?! Gronda Stiles le visage transformé comme Peter  
- Stiles... non pas toi... lui dit tristement Scott  
- Peter, attaque-le ! Gronda le vampire à l'autre  
Peter sauta sur Scott qui se transforma en loup-garou pour riposter  
Scott fit voler Peter dans les airs  
- Apparemment les loups-garous sont plus forts que les vampires ! S'exclama Scott en se tournant vers Stile  
- Scott... le chasseur... un loup-garou ! Quelle ironie ! Ricana Stile un sourire carnassier aux lèvres  
- je ne suis pas un chasseur ! Clama Scott  
- maintenant tes amis vont vouloir te tué ! Ricana le vampire de plus belle  
- ils ne feront jamais ça ! Gronda Scott  
- tu la bien fait pour ta petite amie... Allison je crois !  
- Allison ? Non jamais...  
- alors ? on discute ? S'exclama une voix derrière eux qui coupa Scott dans sa phrase  
- c'est qui, qui nous dérange ?! Gronda Stile se tourna vers la personne qui n'était autre que... Scott, mais un Scott avec une arbalète  
- Stiles, tu vas enfin rejoindre ton père ! S'exclama le Scott avec l'arbalète  
- c'est quoi ce délire ! S'exclama le loup-garou  
- hein ? Mais qui est tu, toi !? Demanda Scott en braquant son arbalète vers lui; et pourquoi me ressembles-tu ?  
- Scott Mccall, pourquoi ?et c'est toi qui me ressemble ! Répondit le loup-garou  
- menteur ! C'est moi Scott McCall ! Arrête de te faire passer pour moi ! Gueula le chasseur de rage, et pendant que Scott et... bah Scott se gueulaient dessus, les deux vampires avaient profité de ce barer  
- hem... bon moi je vais y aller... dit le loup-garou; tu ne m'as pas vu... continua-t-il en reculant  
- tu iras nulle part usurpateur ! Clama une voix féminine derrière lui  
- oups... il se retourna et il vit. ; Lydia ? Mais...?! commença-t-il  
- Lydia tu le ! Ordonna Scott ( le chasseur)  
- d'accord, chef ! Acquiesça Lydia  
- Gloups ! Fit le loup-garous; mais c'est quoi ce monde de fous ! s'exclama-t-il

à suivre...

* * *

Reviews ?

bye TomiMact


	3. Chapitre 3 je ne suis pas un vampire !

Un monde parallèle

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi , ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs, sauf Tomi, violette et Tod

cette histoire deviendra surement un crossover...

Quelques spoilers de la saison 1 et début de la saison 2 (surement des personnages qui n'apparaissent qu'à partir de la saison 2 ou de la 3 se trouveront dans l'histoire)

bon bah c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre

* * *

Chapitre 3 je ne suis pas un vampire ! :

- mais où je suis ! Cria Stiles maintenant tout seul...

il marcha un petit moment il arriva devant une maison très renforcer « mais c'est la maison de Scott ! Quoi que... un peu fortifier » pensa Stiles soudain on lui sauta dessus :  
- je te tien enfin, Stiles le vampire ! S'exclama l'individu  
- mais tu es fou toi ! s'exclama Stiles en se débâtant sans grand succès  
- bah... alors t'a perdu ta force Stilinski ? Commenta le jeune homme un peu étonné de ne pas avoir encore dégagé...  
- d'où on se connaît... et... Eh ! Je ne suis pas un vampire ! Clama Stiles  
- ah bah ça c'est bizarre... commenta le garçon en s'asseyant sur Stiles  
- Eh oh ! Toi , j'ai dit que je n'étais pas un vampire, mais je ne suis pas non plus un pouf ! Eh, je te cause ! S'écria Stile qui n'était pas content de servir de siège à l'autre  
- ah euh... désoler... s'excusa l'autre en se levant; moi c'est Isaac... se présenta le châtain clair  
- enchanté moi c'est Stiles... enfin tu as l'air de me connaître...  
- tu es sensé être un vampire... je vais appeler le chef c'est trop bizarre... dit Isaac en sortant son portable  
- chef ? Mais c'est quoi ce monde de fous !? Se lamenta Stiles  
- allo ? Chef c'est Isaac, j'ai quelqu'un que je voudrais te présenter... commença Isaac au téléphone

- …  
- oui c'est très important ! Répondit Isaac a son interlocuteur

- ok à toute suite chef ! Et il raccrocha...; et comment tu redevins un humain ? Demanda Isaac à Stiles  
- redevenu humain ? Mais j'ai toujours été un humain ! Répondit Stiles étonné par la question d'Isaac; d'ailleurs je ne viens pas de cette ville...  
- tu viens d'où ? Demanda Isaac lui aussi largué  
- d'un autre univers... enfin c'est ce que Tomi m'a dit...  
- Tomi, tu dis ? Demanda une voix féminine derrière Isaac  
- violette ? Dit Isaac en se retournant vers une fille brune, de la même taille que lui ; tu connais ce Tomi ? Demanda Isaac

- bah oui, c'est mon père ! Répondit la jeune fille  
- ton père peut disparaître comme ça ? Demanda Stiles  
- oh, il peut faire bien plus... déclara la fille ses yeux violets brillèrent...  
- tu as les yeux violets ? Observa Stiles; c'est bizarre ! Commenta t-il  
- bon a tu finit d'observer les yeux de Violette ?! S'exclama une voix derrière eux ce qui fit sursauter Stiles...  
- mais c'est quoi cette manie d'arriver derrière les gens comme ça ! Dit-il avant de ce retourné, il resta bouche béé devant l'autre...  
- Tu lui as fait quoi à Stiles ? Demanda Scott (le chasseur)  
- moi ? Rien, mais on ne dirait que ce n'est plus un vampire !  
- Ce n'est pas notre stiles... je viens de croiser Tod, il m'a dit que deux nouveaux étaient arrivés dans notre monde...  
- c'est encore un coup de ces « portes », tu crois ? Demanda Isaac  
- je ne crois pas, j'en suis sur… Répondit Scott d'un air sombre  
- et ça veut dire qu'il y a deux Stiles . Demanda Isaac  
- pas seulement, il y aussi un autre Scott... ajouta Scott  
- Scott ? Dit Stile qui c'était enfin remis; deux Scott ?  
- Mon père m'a raconté que lorsqu'il était jeune avec ses cousins,ils ont eu des problèmes avec des personnages de certains film... commença violette  
- de films ? Demanda Scott  
- ouais, surtout avec un personnage... de star wars... continua-t-elle  
- qui ça ? Demanda Isaac  
- Yoda, vous savez le gnome vert...même qu'une fois ils sont revenu d'une de ces « porte », ils ont retrouvé Yoda, The mask, Yoshi et un autre mais je ne sais plus son nom, jouant au poker !  
- Ah ah ah ! Rigola Isaac ; c'est vrai ?  
- Ouais, malheureusement cela est vrai ! Répondit une voix derrière eux, qui n'était nulle autre que Tomi  
- mais où je suis tombé ?! S'exclama Stiles  
- facile tu es dans le monde paranormal... où tout se mélange, où le n'importe quoi devient réel...répondit Tomi avec un grand sourire

à suivre...

* * *

merci à celles et ceux qui suivent mon histoire

Reviews ?

bye TomiMact


End file.
